


Soft Morning

by IntoxicatedElephant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, like this is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoxicatedElephant/pseuds/IntoxicatedElephant
Summary: A quiet moment between lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick, short drabble about Yuuri being in love with Victor and watching him sleep in the early hours of the morning. This was written very fast when the inspiration hit me, but I hope you all enjoy.

It was still dark when he woke up. He wasn't sure what had disturbed his sleep, maybe it was the cool air coming in from the open window, or the arm draped around his waist, but regardless, he didn't quite care as he opened his eyes and gazed into the soft, sleeping face of his lover. 

Victor's platinum hair was a mess from sleep and flopped over his closed eyelids, pretty lips parted just slightly as he breathed softly. His body was relaxed, open, and Yuuri couldn't get enough of it. This was one of his favorite moments he had with Victor; when the man was asleep, and Yuuri managed to wake up before him, and just take in the raw beauty that was his partner. It was in these moments when Yuuri was a bit overwhelmed with just how much he loved this man, how lucky he was to have Victor in his life, to have him for his own. For them to be together.

The minutes ticked by, Yuuri counting seconds with Victor's breathing, as the bedroom slowly grew lighter with the rising sun. They had a few things to get done today, including going out to lunch with Yurio. But right then, Yuuri was in no hurry to start the day. In fact, if it was up to him, he'd stay in bed for the next few hours and just watch Victor. His body was sleep warm, and his face was peaceful. Yuuri took in every detail, from his delicate eyelashes to his smooth jaw, and he fell a bit more in love. 

Yuuri noticed right away when Victor began to stir. His breathing shifted a bit, picking up slightly, and his nose scrunched up in an absolutely adorable display as he sniffed and murmured to himself. Victor buried his head into his pillow, letting out a long sigh, before yawning softly. He turned his head back towards Yuuri, blinked open his eyes, and smiled.

“Dobroye utro lyubov moya,” he mumbled sleepily, and Yuuri giggled quietly. Sleepy Victor was the best, especially when he had yet to wake fully enough to use English. Russian sounded the sweetest coming from a drowsy Victor. 

“Ohayō,” Yuuri whispered back, and scooted closer to Victor to press a kiss to his nose.

Victor laughed softly and returned the kiss to Yuuri's forehead. “Have you been up long?”

“Mhm,” Yuuri hummed, moving even closer to tuck his face into Victor's neck. Victor chuckled and raised a hand to run his fingers through Yuuri's messy hair. “I like watching you sleep,” Yuuri admitted.

Victor almost choked on the surprised laugh that bubbled up, and he pulled away slightly to gaze into Yuuri's eyes. “And why is that?”

Yuuri smiled gently. “You're beautiful when you sleep.”

Blushing, Victor pressed his face into Yuuri's hair and let out a loud groan. “You're so cute.”

With a laugh, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor and held him close, letting out a happy noise as their bodies pressed up against each other. As much as Yuuri loved watching Victor sleep, this was his favorite thing in the world; just holding Victor, being close to him, feeling his heart fill to the brim with love. “I love waking up next to you.”

Victor grinned. “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcome, I hope you all enjoyed! Also, if I made any mistakes with the Russian, I apologize, I was lazy and just used google translate. He's basically just saying "good morning, my love." And Yuuri is just saying "morning."


End file.
